Namida: A Naruto Fanfiction
by Starlesseyes3
Summary: Naruto has many odd dreams that spell out disaster for him and his friends. After discovering a mysterious, innocent-looking object that is much more lethal than it seems, Naruto and the others must figure out how this and Naruto's dreams are related...
1. Chapter 1:First glmpse of A Nightmare

_**

* * *

**_

Note: this is a fanfiction about the Manga and Anime series; Naruto, by Masashi Kishimoto--I own nothing

* * *

_Trees. Rushing by. Fire. Screams. Stopping. Bodies. Dying. Fainting. Falling. Eyes closing. Gates. Chains. Growling. Fox. Hatred. Struggling to stand. Failing. Fox. Nagging. Feeling terrible…_

The images came faster; blurrier.

_Blood. Kunai. Waterfalls. Sasuke. Tears. Dying flowers. Sakura. Kakashi. Neji. Kiba. Shino. Shikamaru. Ino. Chouji. Rock Lee. Tenten. Hinata. Dying. Screaming. Hokage. Nine-tailed fox. Gaara. Killing. Falling. Consumed in fire. Stars. Eyes. Red eyes. Itachi. Akatsuki. Tsunade running. Fire. Death. Pain. Fighting. Blood. Rage. Demon fox. Consuming. Fear. Hate. Sadness. Revulsion. Horror. Disgust. Hurt. Falling up. Eyes opening……_

Naruto woke up, breathing heavily. Danger was coming. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes. He didn't know what time it was, but he needed to notify Tsunade. This wasn't some stupid nightmare. He didn't know what it was. But it was real.

Standing up, not even bothering to put on his jacket, he ran out and headed to the Hokage's building. Dawn was breaking over the horizon and it put everything into a red haze. It was a chilling morning. Naruto, running to the Hokage's home, realized it had been one year since his failure to rescue Sasuke. One year ago since he last saw his best friend. He was nothing like that to Naruto now. But he needed to bring back Sasuke all the same. It was what was right.

Tsunade's office was in sight now. Naruto continued running. _Almost there…_he thought, coming closer to the door. Something happened. The rising sun glinted in his eyes. His foot must've hit a rock; he fell and hit the ground. Hard. He felt a cut on his hand. It began to bleed. Wiping it on the ground, he struggled to get up. His head was pounding…

_Footprints. In sand. A trail. Of blood. A black jacket with red clouds. Akatsuki. And footprints. In the sand._

Naruto was running again.

_Up the steps, around the corner, up some more steps, around another corner, _Naruto mentally said to himself. Seeing her office door, he did what he usually did when he needed to say something important—he barged in without knocking.

"Grandma Tsunade I-" Naruto stopped. Tsunade, who had been asleep, was glaring at him, the look of an angry-bear-awoken-in-the-middle-of-hibernation on her face. She slowly composed herself, and yawning, asked, "Yes, Naruto?"

"We're in trouble. I saw the Akatsuki. They're in the village of Sand…but they're on their way here. I don't know how many of them there are, but there's going to be lots of blood. And lots of fire. We've gotta send someone out! Now!"

Surprise flickered across Tsunade's face, brown eyes suddenly alert, "How did you learn this Naruto?

_"_This is gonna sound corny, but I saw it in a nightmare. They were just a bunch of images flashing rapidly in my head. It was all about…" Naruto paused, "Hate, and pain……suffering and anger. Death…blood. All of my friends dying. And the Akatsuki. It always ended with them, and the F-Fox. He was yelling at me for not being able to do something. Before he got to what I was supposed to do, it went back to blood and fire."

Looking up, he saw that Tsunade's expression had changed. She snorted and looked over out the window. Watching the sunrise, she said, "I'm pretty sure it's nothing to get worked up on, Naruto. You probably just ate some bad ramen last night."

_Bad ramen? There is no such thing as "bad ramen!!!!" _Naruto thought horrifically. The idea of bad ramen was too…impossible to think about. Especially at a time like this.

Naruto decided to argue, "I didn't eat anything last night."

Tsunade's eyebrows arched, and Naruto knew she still wasn't convinced, "This has something to do with Sasuke being gone, doesn't it? Or did you forget that it's been exactly _one year_ today that you last saw him?"

Naruto caught his breath and replied cynically, "No, I haven't forgotten."

He continued, "So what happens if the Akatsuki _do_ come to attack? What happens if they murder everyone in their way? What happens if we're unprepared, and they get what they want?"

Tsunade looked at the early morning sky and the sun rising in it. She so wanted to believe this boy—this boy who had taught her so much about herself, who made her lose her fear of blood, who made her remember her boyfriend and brother—but his information wasn't liable. A dream just wasn't good enough. Turning back to Naruto, she took one look into his electric blue eyes and instantly dismissed whatever smart-mouth comment she was going to say.

"What happens, Naruto? We fight. The murders they make before they reach us cannot be stopped, and we can't dwell on them. Even if they came into the village, they would not escape with what they need; we will kill them. But we don't need to worry about that. There is no attack. Your dream was just that. A dream. Something must've triggered it, and it was probably the fact of the one year anniversary that takes places today. You probably were fretting about Sasuke and Orochimaru. And about Itachi—what he plans to do to Sasuke. It was nothing more than your fears mushed together into one nightmare. I think you're overreacting, Naruto."

Naruto stood there, looking down at the floor, which was tinted red from the sun.

_"_Then why was it so real? I've had nightmares every single night for almost fourteen years. And I've never come running complaining to you. This dream was a sign. The Fox was trying to tell me something—something about a failure."

Tsunade continued to look at him. Her heart hurt to know that he was suffering like this. _A nightmare? Every night?_ She thought sadly.

Watching him, she didn't know what to say. Then Naruto looked out at the sun. His eyes were a clear, otherworldly blue—_just like his father's,_ Tsunade thought with a pang. As he looked out the window, he suddenly froze.

_Bang!_ Naruto's knees hit the floor. Bending over, holding his head, the images began flashing in his mind once more.

_Sand. Blood. Screaming. Confusion. Reroute. Sand. Nothingness. More sand. No city. Blood. Wounds. Retreating. Running. Sand…sand…sand…sand…._

Naruto's eyes slid open.

He climbed to his feet, and whispered weakly, "They retreated. They were at the village of Sand and must've been beaten. There was some confusion, probably deciding what to do, and they turned and ran. One of them was bleeding…and they kept going. All there was was sand and more and more sand."

Tsunade was on her feet, looking at Naruto. Seeing him standing and talking calmed her, and she sat back down.

_Naruto, what is this? I've never seen this kind of pain…it's too contained and calm, but it looks so agonizing. Like a typhoon in a bottle. What happened, Naruto?_

Naruto stared at her, "You don't believe me do you?"

Tsunade sighed and decided to tell the partial truth, "I wish I could, Naruto. But your information isn't that reliable. I still think it has something to do with the date today, but of course I could be wrong. Just don't worry about it for a while and see if the images wear off."

"But what if they come back, Grandma Tsunade? What if whatever happened just now happens again?"

Giving a resigned sigh, she replied, "Come to me when this happens, but only if something changes in this…dream. You got me?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes."

Turning on his heel, he walked out of her room and closed the door softly behind him.

Tsunade sighed and laid her head down on her desk. It was time to visit Kakashi.


	2. Chapter 2: A Conversation

Kakashi was perched upon the branch of a tree, watching the sun rise from behind the hills and other treetops. He brought no book to read, for he had none. This morning, he decided, would be dedicated to thinking about current situations.

Leaning back against the smooth bark of the tree, he watched as the sky was stained blood-red by the sun. The color, he thought, fit the heartbreak that's anniversary was one year ago today. He closed his eyes and took his mind back three-hundred sixty-five days.

_The trees rushing by. The wind in his hair. The frantic beating of his heart, matching his thoughts: don't be too late. Don't be too late. Don't be too late. The sight of Naruto, little, hyperactive Naruto, lying there, with Sasuke's headband right beside him. He knew then that this meant war. He knew Naruto well enough that he knew, sooner or later, Naruto would try again to retrieve Sasuke. He knew that this wasn't the end. _

"Has it really been one year?" Kakashi wondered aloud to himself, "And still there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about Naruto and Sasuke. It must've been worse for Naruto; not knowing a parents' love, then becoming best friends with someone as troubled as Sasuke. I really thought there was a chance for him."

"So did I."

Kakashi started, and then peered down over the branch of the tree. Lady Tsunade glanced up at him, her brown eyes urgent, "Kakashi, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important…"

Kakashi sighed, "Yes, I know that, but what is it about?"

Tsunade continued looking at him, "It's about Naruto."

Jumping down from the tree, Tsunade watched as the red sunlight glinted off of his silvery hair and stained it red. _He really is very attractive, _Tsunade found herself thinking,_ but I am much too old for him. I knew his parents…stop it, Tsunade! We are here for Naruto._

Kakashi's mask twitched a little near the bottom; a signal that he was smiling, "Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

Tsunade smirked and made a motion to walk away, Kakashi followed. The ground was tinted red and the leaves had crimson splotches on them, looking like blood stains.

They walked in silence for a while, and Tsunade knew she needed to ask soon; if it was something deadly to Naruto, they shouldn't waste time. Clearing her throat, she turned to Kakashi, who was humming quietly to himself, and began.

"I really don't know how to explain this…but it's Naruto, and hardly anything concerning him is easy to explain." Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"He came to me early this morning under the impression that the Akatsuki were planning an attack on us."

Kakashi looked up at her, "How did he come up with that idea?"

Tsunade glanced past him uncomfortably, "He said it came to him in a dream. I didn't believe him at first until he started recalling his dream. He said it was him, running through the forest, watching the fire all around him. Everyone he knew was dying or suffering, and he said he remembered fainting, and the Fox was scolding him for failing him."

Kakashi caught a leaf as it fluttered by, "Did he say how he failed the Fox?"

Tsunade shook her head, "He said he didn't know why. All he remembers is that and the Akatsuki in the sand."

Crushing the leaf between his fingers, and letting the remnants fall to the ground, Kakashi asked, "The sand?"

Tsunade watched as the leaf's juices ran between Kakashi's closed fingers, the red hue in the sky making the would-be green liquid look like blood. Although over her fear, she shivered in spite of herself, "Yes, he said he saw blood in the sand. Then it went back to the Fox, he woke up, and came straight to me. I blamed it on bad ramen."

Kakashi chuckled softly, "Never blame the ramen if you're talking to Naruto; to him, nothing bad comes from it."

Tsunade stopped walking. They were still on the path, trees surrounding either side. The entrance to training ground three wasn't far ahead.

She turned to Kakashi, "I also told him that maybe it had something to do with the date—you _do know_ what today is, don't you?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yes. Wednesday. Of course I know what today is."

Kakashi watched as her brown eyes went from tender to terrifying. He grinned, "Yes. I was actually pondering today's previous happening—if you get what I'm saying—before you came, if you remember, you caught me talking to myself."

She nodded, "I've been doing that recently too."

Kakashi's eyes turned teasing, "What? Pondering this historic catastrophe and then catching you mumbling to yourself in a tree?"

She sighed, "No, just the talking to myself."

Kakashi turned and looked down the path. The sun had not yet risen; everything was still red, "Anything else about Naruto? I mean, do you believe him?"

Tsunade blinked, "What makes you think I don't believe him? I acted like I didn't fully understand, and then came here. As for anything else that happened, yes, something did."

Kakashi, still glancing down the path, watched as a leaf made its long journey from a withering branch and as it sailed through the air, as if on an invisible string, and, he watched intently now, he peered at it as it gently kissed the earth, stirring little dust clouds around with it in the wind. It would lay there on the ground, he knew, and slowly fade away, to a mere nothing, its last moments would be slipping into nonexistence, watching from down below as its mother stood tall, its siblings waving in the breeze as if in farewell.

"Kakashi?" Tsunade's bell-like voice brought him back from the melancholy soap-opera of a leaf's life, and into to the real world.

Kakashi struggled to remember what she had said, "Oh? Well, what was it?"

She sighed, "I told you, were you not paying attention? Again?"

Kakashi smiled gently, although he knew she couldn't see it, "I can guess, if you like. He had one of these..."episodes" in your office, no?"

"How did you know?"

Kakashi turned to face her, as he put his hands in his pockets, he said lightly, "I know everything."

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Yes. He said that the Akatsuki attacked the Sand Village, and suffered injuries. And then they retreated into the depths of the desert. The way he saw it though, he said it came to him in bunches of flashing images. One minute he was standing, the next on the floor holding his head. It was so contained, like a bottled storm. No tears, no outcries, no noise, really. I've never seen anything like it."

Kakashi stepped forward, looked back, and continued walking. Tsunade sighed and followed.

By the time she caught up, Kakashi had already started talking, "…know what's wrong him. It's Naruto. It could be the day, the actual thing, or it could be some foolish scheme of the Fox's. I really don't know."

Tsunade arched her eyebrows, "I thought you knew everything?"

He chuckled darkly, "When it comes to Naruto, I only know what you do. For now, all we can do is keep an eye on him, send a message to the Kazekage and wait."

Tsunade nodded, "Even I knew to do that! What about Naruto, what do I tell him?"

"Tell him the truth." By now, they were back in town, the sun higher in the sky, but still tinted red. Kakashi presumed it would remain that way for a while.

"Tell him that we sent word out to the Village of Sand, and all we can do is wait for a reply. Maybe I can see where old Jiraiya is; he'll know about Naruto's situation."

"That old toad? What does he know?" Tsunade groaned, "I guess if you have to."

Kakashi looked over at her, but continued walking, "If it helps you out any, I can talk to Naruto for you and see if it makes sense to hear it from him firsthand."

Tsunade nodded, "Okay, you can try. Maybe he'll listen to you, being his teacher and all…I've gotta get back to the office. Thanks for listening, Kakashi."

He felt himself smile in spite of himself, "Anytime, Lady Tsunade."

He glanced at the sun as it rose higher in the sky; most likely ten in the morning. Kakashi realized sadly that he didn't know even where to look for him. And he had nothing to do…unless looking for Jiraiya counted. Sighing, he turned the corner and walked his way toward the Academy. Something about watching little kids that he hopefully will never teach try to be ninja made him feel better about himself. In a way.

As he sat in a tree, watching the younger children try out their techniques, he saw Naruto, on the other side, watching them as well. He saw him as he twitched his muscles according to the ways of the techniques; counterattacks to the ones the students were practicing. Kakashi smiled; he knew Naruto was unaware of the small movements he was making. Getting down from the tree, Kakashi headed around the training ground, and made it to Naruto in no time.

_Let's see if he's been practicing…_Kakashi came up behind Naruto, not making a noise, not even breathing, and slowly extended his hand—

--Naruto turned and grabbed his hand, roughly pushing him back. He reached for a Kunai knife from his pouch, realized who was, and broke out in a cheesy grin, "Hey, Sensei. Are you watching the kids, too?"

Kakashi nodded, "I was. But I was actually looking for you. You see, Tsunade came to me today, and she told me something about you."

Naruto sighed and stood up, he looked up at Kakashi, and, after a second, Kakashi realized that Naruto was taller than the last time he had seen him. He knew one day, his students would get older, he just never knew how soon that day had come.

Naruto looked on out past Kakashi, "Who else did she tell?"

Kakashi turned away and began walking back toward town, "She only told me. She might tell Jiraiya. But other than that, she has no reason to tell."

Naruto's voice dropped a little; he sounded sad and punished, like when he talked about his childhood, "You probably think I'm some sort of nutcase, don't you?"

Kakashi glanced down at Naruto. _If only he knew how his father really died. If only he knew how much he and his father are alike…_

"Not a nutcase, Naruto. You, of everyone I know, are probably the sanest."

Naruto snorted, "Yeah, right. You're supposed to say that; you're my teacher."

Kakashi took out a Kunai and twirled it in his fingers. It caught the sun's rays and made it gleam in a deep ruby red, "I mean it, Naruto. You know what it's like to be alone. And you came out of that loneliness and made friends. You gained respect. It may not have been an easy journey, but you made it out fine. You saved

many people's lives, and you gave us hope. Unless you don't remember, everyone thought you didn't stand a chance. They would never let you become a ninja. And yet, you are one of the most promising ninja I know—of any age. You understand the cruelness of the world, but you never give up. You talk hope and sense into everyone you meet. You know what it's like to hurt, you know what it's like to be hated, and in turn, it makes you a better person. You've helped many people, Naruto."

Naruto refused to be swayed, "Oh yeah? Like who?"

Kakashi sighed and stopped twirling the Kunai. He settled for holding it gently in his palm, and rubbing his thumb slowly against the blade, "The third Hokage saw you as more than a citizen, Naruto; he loved you like a son. He understood your pains. And Zabuza was as troubled as they come, yet you, a little kid, made him realize what he had done. Sasuke, on more than one occasion, has been moved by your actions and words. You know that just looking at him. Then, of course, there is Gaara. _That_ is an example of a nutcase. And look. Look where he is now. You turned him from a demented psychopath to a good person. I don't know how to make you see that you are the most normal person I know…"

Naruto looked up at the trees, whose leaves were gently swaying back and forth on the limbs. Watching as the red sky tainted the leaves, he mumbled, "But what about the—" he stopped short and clutched his head.

Falling to his knees, he felt a small cry escape his lips. The image only came once, and it felt like it was burned into the backs of his eyelids. A cold voice rang out in his head; highlighting the words he could plainly read etched in the sand:

_We will find you…_


	3. Chapter 3: A Tear?

Gaara sat, bored, on the edge of a fencepost, gazing out over the gentle rolling sea. The sun was setting and it cast deep ruby shadows on the water and shoreline. Nothing worth notice had happened recently and it left Gaara with nothing to do but sulk in his thoughts. Which, he considered, was at least giving him something to do. The Shukaku kept pressing him; pressuring him for more blood. "When the moon is full once more, Mother, I promise you a feast, yes, Mother, I'll make it rain blood…" he always promised. It had been some time since the Shukaku had asked him for blood; Gaara thought he had it under control.

Looking out over the water, he watched a lone hawk rip and soar over the warm thermals…as it flew closer to the shore; a strong gust roared up and tipped the bird in an ungraceful fashion. The bird fluttered and skittered back up into the updrafts. A single black tail feather fell its way down to earth, seemingly untouched by the wind. It landed gently on the ocean's surface and lay there lightly, almost completely still, despite the waves. Slowly, the dark feather sank its way beneath the red-tinted water—

-an explosion sounded from the center of the village behind him. Gaara looked up at the setting sun, and then turned back to the village. A small amount of smoke could be seen spewing up towards the sky from where he was sitting; another burst of flame; another tower of smoke. And then a person, running towards him.

"G-Gaara…there you are." It was Kankuro, out of breath, and looking worried.

Gaara got up off the fencepost and stood. He didn't feel the need to say anything. Not yet.

Kankuro looked up at Gaara, and instinctively averted his gaze; too many years with Gaara had taught him to never make eye contact for too long, "The village is under attack; they sent me to get you, to help fight."

Gaara blinked, "Why would they want my help? I'm nothing to them."

No...blood. I need it, or I'll take your own**.**

Clutching his head feebly, Gaara sighed, "Yes, Mother…I promise."

Kankuro tilted his head, "Is it bothering you again? I thought you had it under control ever since that fight with Naruto?"

Gaara looked back at the city, "…so did I." Looking up, he said, "I'll help fight, so long as there are casualties."

Kankuro nodded and shivered in spite of himself.

A long mournful wail came from the center of the city. A thousand departed souls and their sufferings seemed to be all bottled into this one cry. It echoed out over the outer banks, made the tree leaves rustle, made the oceans' waves tremble and break before they hit the shore. Without even seeing it, Gaara knew blood had been spilled somewhere, and he had to get it. He had to be a good boy…he stopped. Something in the cry silenced the Shukaku; that had never happened before. A tremor built up inside of Gaara, he turned and went back out to the sea. The somber plea of a sob was overwhelming. It rattled his heart and kept the Shukaku's bloodthirsty demands quiet. Gaara stopped at the shoreline, and looked out over the now night sky. There was no soul in sight. He no longer cared who was invading the village; he only needed to get the scream out of his head. But it refused to leave… it rang on and on in his head, in this city, in this life.

Footsteps crunched in the sand behind him; and turning slightly, he saw two cloaked figures racing to the waters' edge. Both were men, as far as he knew. One was rather short and squat, with a hat pulled down over his face. He was shaped almost like a turtle; shrouded in a red and black clouded jacket. The guy beside him was taller, with blonde hair that was partly pulled back in a ponytail. A large portion covered the left side of his face, and he too was wearing a long clouded cloak. The cry still rang out in Gaara's ears as he watched the two strangers stop at the shore. Looking up, the blonde one saw Gaara and whispered to the shorter one. Nodding, the blonde man flinched in pain. Casting a glance at his arm, which Gaara noticed now, was bleeding profusely--_odd, not even the Shukaku noticed it…_ he thought numbly.

More voices growled from the village; they were getting closer. The two men glanced up and made way towards Gaara, who was taking close notice to the blood left in the sand by the guy's arm. Drop by precious drop.

Gaara shuddered silently and held his head with one hand. The cloaked figures saw this and stopped again. Nodding, they turned and began walking back up to the village. A breeze blew, and all that was left was the blood in the sand.

Gaara walked his way slowly to the small amount of footprints they had left. Bending down, he rubbed the blood between his fingers. It wasn't a lot, but perhaps enough. _Yes…it is enough. For now._

The cry rang back through the village. Out over the hills, down through the valleys, through everything—living or no; through their hearts and souls…their very beings. The tortured shriek rang on and on and on this time, not pausing to echo. Not pausing for sanity. Gaara had no idea as to what it was, but it was associated with the strangers that he had seen, he knew. Another tortured cry mingled with the much louder one, and it took him a second to realize he was quietly wailing against the earsplitting one. He clamped his mouth shut and watched as the water crawled up around his ankles and then was reluctantly pulled out back to sea. He counted how many waves came in: _one, in, out, two, in, out, three—_on the third one, something caught his eye. It gleamed under the almost black surface of the water. The scream had stopped, but was still echoing through the nooks and crannies of the town. Bending down, he picked up the shining object. It was a tear. A real tear, from a real eye, or so it seemed. But it was frozen, solid, but tear-shaped, tear-sized, and tear-colored…clear, smooth, and shiny. It was truly beautiful, yet he had no idea what a tear was doing in the ocean; and even more so, a _frozen_ tear. Something inside of him told him to not let it go, but something else told him to drop it. Put it back and get back to the village…

Clutching the tear, he watched as another wave rode up; no tear in its wake. The echo of that wail was still caught in his head. Looking back at the footprints, he saw the bird from earlier looking at it. It was a small bird; fragile. Its deep black plumage made even the night sky envious. The bird had graceful green eyes and a deep charcoal beak. It curiously hopped over to a drop of blood Gaara must've missed. After clumsily drinking it, it stood quite perfectly still. Gaara walked back over to the footprints and stood near the bird. He turned to go back to the village, when the cry pierced his mind again.

_Does no one else hear this cry?_

A small mutter sounded behind him. The bird that had drunk the blood from those strangers had fallen over. Its eyes were frozen open and it had stopped breathing. It was dead…and again the ghastly screech roared.

Gaara could feel the moan deep in his soul now. It would always be there, he figured. Clenching his teeth, he walked into the village, leaving the broken bird beside the footprints. Whoever those people were, they weren't good news. Holding the tear gently in his hand, he sat on a small wall inside the village. It was either late in the night or early in the morning. No one was out except for him. The tear was cool to the touch, and gleamed although no light was nearby to reflect inside of it. The wind blew lightly, and with it was carried a small whisper. It was very faint and couldn't be understood. A few minutes passed, and after a bit, the whispers were full-fledged voices now. What they were saying, Gaara couldn't tell. It was a number of things, in different languages, and from what Gaara could interpret, they were talking to _him._ Not just anyone who could hear them, but to him personally. They sounded sad…they sounded regretful...they sounded like this was the beginning of something bad for him. Gaara couldn't be sure though. They cried to him until the sun rose, breaking over the buildings and staining the village red. The tear caught the light and turned red. Like a small drop of blood. Unbeknownst to him, not but ten miles away, two ninja were plotting and waiting. They had two goals set, and one involved his death. They just needed a little bit more help…


	4. Chapter 4: Another tear?

"Look at this!" Came the cry of the boy. He was excited at his findings. A little shiny object…_like a little tiny tear, _he thought foggily. Smiling, he bent down to pick it up. He wanted to be the one who got to show his teammates…the one that Sensei would notice for finding a valuable Ninja tool, or so he thought.

A grubby hand came down and met the frozen tear. Skin met the faux glass…a smooth brush of flesh and crystal…wind and water colliding.

Naruto awoke outside of the Academy, Kakashi resting in a nearby tree, to the sound of screaming.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he looked up at Kakashi, "Hey, Sensei, shouldn't we be worried about that?"

A pause. Naruto waited patiently. He coughed, "Umm, Sensei, should we do something?" The scream echoed faintly in the now late afternoon breeze.

Another pause.

"Sensei!!" Naruto cried. Kakashi jumped and looked down, "Oh, sorry Naruto. Did you say something?"

A rock came flying Kakashi's way; he dodged easily and squinted his eyes; a grin.

"I heard a scream." Naruto felt that he didn't need to say anymore.

Kakashi, nodding, got down from the tree, "As did I. Want to see what it was?"

Getting up, brushing dirt off his backside, he asked, "Why didn't you wake me up? Did you not notice the little episode I had back there?"

Kakashi started walking back toward town, "You were asleep before you hit the ground. We will have to assume the scream was nothing; the Hokage has requested a meeting. She says it's important."

Tsunade paced back and forth in her office, waiting for her invited guests to come. _Why is it that they never come when I want them to, and they always show up when I don't want them?_

She rolled her brown eyes. _They're all fifteen minutes late._

Thirteen trips she made around her office; the sun high in the sky, casting no shadows as it soared in the azure sky, was beginning to set, casting yet again more ruby hues to everything within its great line of vision.

Making her fourteenth trip 'round, a slight knocking came from the other side of her door. She stopped and straightened up. Her voice showed only half of the irritation she was feeling, "Come _in._"

Three ninja came shuffling in. They all three looked slightly alike, though were in every way, different.

One was tall; the only female of the trio. Her blonde hair was pulled back into four ponytails, one on each corner of her head. Her light lilac and red attire matched that of a ribbon that was tied around the base a massive fan she carried behind her back. Smirking, she stepped further into the room, to allow her companions more space.

One of the others in the room now was dressed entirely in black. Dark eyes were shrouded in purple face paint. The wrappings behind his back were concealing something, Tsunade presumed, his infamous puppets. He scratched his nose and sniffed, looking at the floor as if it was a piece of art.

The third one of the guests was shorter than the others. He seemed to be in charge of the other two, though he was probably the youngest. His reddish brown hair gleamed in the early evening sun as he walked slowly into the room. A large gourd was strapped to his back, and his eyes were like dead turquoise marbles; a stunning light blue but with no pupil. Deep ebony rigs encircled his eyes, and he seemed like the most interesting thing in the room was what was outside of it.

"Temari, Kankuro…" Tsunade paused while the two mentioned nodded, "Gaara." she finished. Gaara didn't nod, but mutely stared out of window.

Tsunade sat on the corner of her desk, "The others obviously are late. Later than you three were."

Kankuro and Temari exchanged glances, "Uh, yes, about that, Lady Hokage, you see—"

Tsunade held up her hand, "No matter. All is fine. You are here now."

About that time, Kakashi and Naruto shifted uncomfortably into the large room. Kakashi grinned weakly, though one most likely couldn't tell, "Fell asleep."

Tsunade didn't believe it, but decided that since they were here now, they might as well get on with it.

Clearing her throat, she said, "Okay. I've kindly asked that Sunagakure would allow me to borrow three of their Shinobi for a week or so. They, no doubt, have agreed." Looking up, she noticed Naruto's confusion.

Smiling, she said, "I think it's what best."

Sounding beside himself, he said, "but why? What have they done to deserve to stay here?"

Kakashi stepped back, "I have nothing to add."

Sighing, Tsunade said, "If none of you are going to speak up," she threw a glance at the Sand Ninja, "I guess I'm going to have to tell them why you're here."

Finally taking his eyes off the floor, Gaara mumbled, "Because of me."

All eyes seemed fixated on him.

"_You?"_ Naruto asked.

Tsunade peered at Naruto, his eyes bright blue, "Yes. Him."

All was shrouded in an awkward silence. After a few quiet minutes, Tsunade spoke up.

"I know you want to get out of here swiftly, so we must discuss this now.

"Last night, Gaara was…" she stopped.

"You know what death and _this_ have in common?" She asked, placing an object on her desk.

No one answered.

Gaara looked at the object in question, "I do."

Tsunade looked up, "Good. Now we are getting somewhere. Explain."

Temari and Kankuro looked very out of place, so they shifted their glances to the object on the desk. It was a small, glass-like tear, much like the one Gaara still had.

Gaara closed his eyes, regretting saying anything—he hated being put on the spot to explain something.

"Last night," he began, "was the beginning of something I feel will become horrible. I was out on the shore, doing nothing. And explosions came from the village, followed by horrible, unimaginably heart-shredding, tortured moans. They rang on and on forever. Until I thought I could stand it no longer, they began again. Two men, in the midst of this, came down to the shore, two cloaked men, black and red robes, one was short with a hat. One was tall and blonde...I think it was a man. They saw me wince from the Shukaku pressing me. And they left; disappeared. But the screams didn't. I waded out in the water…and this washed up."

Slowly, he placed an almost exact replica of the tear that was already there on the desk down beside it.

Kankuro spoke up, for the first time, "And you didn't mention it why?"

Gaara looked over at his brother, "It didn't concern you."

Tsunade coughed, "So…y-you found this, in the ocean."

Gaara looked up at her; she flinched, "Yes."

Nodding she held up her tear, "This one was found clutched in the hands of a dead boy this afternoon."

Kakashi and Naruto looked at each other, Naruto whispering, "Ha! I told you we should've been more concerned."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Well, he's dead now." Speaking up so everyone could hear him, he said, "What are they? Are there more of them?"

Tsunade held up a hand, "First thing first. Gaara, these cloaked men, you said red and black robes?"

As he nodded, Naruto blurted, "The Akatsuki! I told you, Granny Tsunade! They _were_ in the Sand Village!"

The three Shinobi glanced oddly at him.

Tsunade, chuckling said, "Thank you Naruto, for bringing up my number two thing to discuss."

Looking out the window, she said, "Naruto has had these dreams in which something happens later on. At least I think. They also seem to cause him pain. The first dream was last night." She turned pointedly to Gaara.

Sighing, he said, before she could ask, "And you think this _thing_" he gestured to the tear, "and his nightmares are related, right?"

Kakashi spoke up, "I don't."

Tsunade, whose mouth had opened in response, closed. She turned to him, her brown eyes burning with the question she couldn't make her mouth form.

Taking the floor, Kakashi stepped forward, "I thought Naruto was having odd dreams because today was the one year anniversary of his and Sasuke's battle. Seeing as it isn't, this tear-thing makes me wonder…

"Naruto told me that he had dreamed the Akatsuki were going to attack Sunagakure, and then come for our village. It involved lots of screaming and fire. But nothing about these tears, right?"

Naruto shook his head no.

Gaara spoke up, "So I got called here _why_?"

Tsunade found her voice again, "You said you heard voices?"

Gaara turned his head, "Yes. But I never said I could understand them."

"Do you hear them even without holding this tear?"

He said nothing but nodded once.

Naruto finally asked a question. Tsunade couldn't help but see how much of his father was showing through as he asked this, "But that boy…he _died_ touching the tear. And Gaara didn't."

Tsunade tilted her head, "True."

Gaara looked at his tear, now back in his hand, "This one, if you could call it this, sort of speaks to me. I don't know how to explain, but…you could have a hundred of these…and I would know that this one was mine. Just something about it." It gleamed in his hand as he turned it gently between his fingers. It seemed to know he was talking about it. The red sunlight was shining against it, and it looked like a small drop of blood.

Closing his hand around it, he said quietly, "I think I'd die of I tried touching that one."

The little glassy tear shaped item gleamed innocently on the desk. Who knew something so small and beautiful could kill with just one brush of the skin?

Kakashi, without moving, said, "So the tear chooses its owner?"

Naruto piped up again, "So how'd you get the tear back up here without _you_ dying?"

Tsunade chuckled darkly,"You silly child," she held up her hands; they were covered with several layers of gloves.

"Oh…"

"So who does the tear pick?" Kankuro asked mysteriously. Naruto thought he was trying to lighten the mood, but with Kankuro, you couldn't be sure.

Naruto stepped forward and got eye level to it. It shimmered in the setting sun. But it didn't' glow red…it radiated electric blue—just for a second.

Naruto reached forward and clasped the tiny tear in his hand. His head pounded severely; overflowing with a bright searing pain, and the screams. He was sure his head had exploded and everyone could hear these agonized wails of a thousand tortured, suffering souls…but no one could.

He didn't know his knees had hit the floor, he didn't know he screamed in pain, he didn't know he dropped the tear until the screams quieted long enough for his brain to clear. His ears were still ringing, the edges of his vision blurred. He saw the tear, laying not but an inch away from him…on the floor. Panting and gasping, he pushed himself up to a sitting position. No one dared say anything.

"I-I'm" Naruto puffed, "not dead."

He leaned forward and the screeches grinded in his mind once more. Stopping mid-reach, he waited until they subdued. Leaning forward once more, ignoring the heartbreaking shouts, he quickly grabbed the tear, bracing for a Hellish moan-fest.

The silence stung his ears more than he thought it would. Looking up at the eyes waiting for something to happen, he held the little tear in his hand and whispered, "I think it was scared of me."

And none of them could understand what he meant.

"Scared?" Gaara asked.

Naruto stood up, "I bet the tear was a little shocked because of the Fox. I bet it didn't know that _that's_ the side I used more when reaching for it the first time, and it had expected the more Naruto side of me to grab it—like I did the second time.

He forgot that only Kakashi and Tsunade knew he had the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed inside of him.

"But the tear I found wasn't scared of me…"Gaara said smoothly.

Kakashi looked over at him, "if I may, did anyone else hear these screams?"

Temari and Kankuro mutely shook their heads. Gaara looked at them, and denied, "But I heard the screams before I found the tear."

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto did wake up to screaming…that boy who grabbed the tear. I wonder if that counts."

Temari, finally, said something, "Here's how I see it.

"Gaara and the Shukaku have been at a distance for so long, it almost disappeared completely. More of Gaara was in control, per say, when he found the tear…or…"

"Or?..." Tsunade pressed.

"Did the tear wash up to you, or did you look down and see it come up?

Gaara blinked, "I never looked down at my feet, so it could've been there the entire time. Why?"

Temari nodded, "I've got it. It must've touched Gaara when it first washed up; he heard the screams. It washed back out and back in, which explains the screams fading and growing…then he picked it up, so he and the tear were already used to each other."

Tsunade nodded, "Possibly. Either way…here is my mission for all five of you."

They all rolled their eyes.

She sighed, "Gaara, Naruto, take your tear and study it. See how it affects your attitude and fighting style. See if it does anything odd to you or to things around you. Or makes you notice things differently…..anything odd, write it down _immediately._ And see if any other tears show up."

"And us?" Kankuro asked meekly.

Tsunade yawned, "Find out anything you can about the Akatsuki."

A wave of her hand signaled that they could leave, and leave they did. They all had sleep awaiting them, even Gaara, who didn't take lightly to sleep, looked forward to his usual ten minutes' worth.

As Kakashi, in the lead, opened the door, Tsunade's voice sounded loudly from her desk, "Oh and one more thing, for all of you…

"Don't die."

Kankuro mumbled to Temari as they headed down the hall, "How's that for a parting gift?...I mean, what ever happened to '_good night?'_


	5. Chapter 5: Tests?

"_Did you find it?"...no reply. And the silence dragged on. Water. Dripping. _

_Screams. Chains. Rattling. Confusion. Pain. _

_A voice: "I said, did you find it?"_

_This time a reply: "yes."_

_Another echoed scream…and faint whispering. A voice, talking loudly over the noise: "And did you dispose of them correctly?"_

_Abrupt silence. A voice, loyally dead: "Yes, and we stayed around to make sure the right people found them."_

_Crying, echoing down the long corridor…wails and moans…tears falling, water dripping,_

_A laugh, shrill and cold: "Listen to them…we soon will bring more to join the fun, won't we?"_

_Another lifeless voice spoke up, among the wails and screeches: "You do not wish for us to kill them?"_

_Silence. The screaming stopped. Water dripped. A voice, low: "Find them, _all_ of them…and bring them here."_

_"-But we do not have enough strength to lure them all…and they'd escape if we took them by force. What with the extras?" _

_The main voice, back in control, the screaming was still absent: "Good question...we cannot lure them all here, but now, how to cast a difference between who is needed, and who isn't?"..._

_The question hung, unanswered in the air._

_Drip…..drip……drip….still no screams. _

_A voice, drained of all but little emotion: "The two known hosts are needed." _

_"As for the others?": a voice asked._

_A single moan; more sobbing, a plea: "stop! Please stop!"_

_"Bring everyone you can to me. We know the two hosts are needed. As for anybody else, if they are strong enough to withstand our…tests, then so be it."_

_"And if they can't stand it?"_

_The leader did not reply. Finally, light illuminated the shabby stone chamber. The faces of no less than thirteen ninja were cast into a dim candlelight._

_A voice, one who still had personality, one full of lonely hatred and severe angst; one of pain and knowledge, spoke up, "We bring everybody back here, and then those who cannot stand our requirements…_

_"We kill them." He finished._

Naruto woke up, panting. He didn't sit up, for the room was spinning around him. He tried to swallow. _This was no nightmare,_ he thought matter-of-factly.

Turning over on his side, he glanced out his window. Thankfully, the world had decided to slow its spinning and he could now see shapes and lines with more clarity.

There was a cold sweat on his forehead, and as he lay there, he tried to piece his jumbled dream back together.

Hours of endless turmoil called the sun to rise, but the pale sunshine of a new day didn't help Naruto figure out the meaning any faster. And he didn't want to present himself to Tsunade without some sort of inference as to what it meant.

The birds had just started chirping when Naruto came up with one thing: The voices wanted to bring people back to their lair and kill the ones who couldn't pass some sort of "test."

_This doesn't help…_Naruto thought sadly, _they never said if it was a written test or a life-or-death test or what it was…_

The logical part of him, buried deep down in the dusty corners of his mind, chimed in, _the people screaming surely wouldn't sound like that if it was a written test…_

Happily, Naruto marked that off his mental list.

A few minutes passed in silence. And a thought occurred to him as he laid there.

_Most people only scream like that if they were being tortured._

And with that, another worry crossed his mind, _is that what they're going to do to us when they catch us?_

Sitting up lightly, finally, after many hours, he was able to breathe correctly; Naruto took a huge, deep breath and held it.

Releasing it, he thought, _those moans were like the ones I heard when I grabbed that thing._ Casting a dirty glance at the little crystalline tear on his nightstand, he watched it glow an electric blue before it swiftly went back to its pretty transparent sheen.

Picking it up, a strange tingle went through his arm; it made him feel like he was flying. And he had no idea what that was like. It was a soaring sensation; like standing on something immensely tall and jumping off…letting your stomach (and probably a lot of other things) rise up to your throat…the wind rushing through your hair—

Naruto was suddenly hit with a realization, "They're gonna _kill_ us!"

In the silence that followed, Naruto wondered how long he'd better wait until he told somebody. Something told him he should tell now, but another, more persuasive part told him to hold on…he was forgetting something important.

Laying the tear back on the stand, Naruto began to mumble to himself, "So these people are going to capture us…and if we can't pass their test, they kill us. No biggie. Okay…" He stood up and paced around the room.

"And these tests probably involve torture, because those people…they were screaming…and it sounded an awful like when I touched that tear for the first time. Maybe they have to touch tears too! But then where are these tears coming from? And who would make them? And who would want to capture us?" Naruto pondered this as he walked around in circles in his room.

The answer came to him, as obvious as the morning sunlight that was streaming through his window.

"The Akatsuki."

Standing at his window, the light breeze blowing through and ruffling his hair, Naruto thought through his dream once more.

_The Akatsuki want to capture us…and they're going to test us and kill whoever doesn't pass the test._

Somehow, Naruto knew all along that this was going to happen. From the first dream, the one of fire and dying, he knew the Akatsuki were going to try something.

But that wasn't what was bothering him.

"Ah! Hello, Naruto. How many bowls today?" The man said.

Naruto was at his favorite little ramen joint (we should all know the name by now!!) and as he gently sat down at one of the stools, he silently held up two fingers.

Puzzled by his lack of usual hyper activeness, the man went to prepare his ramen.

Tracing the wood grains in the counter, Naruto let the light late morning breeze lift up above the village: he closed his eyes.

_That voice…_he thought angrily, _it sounds so familiar._

The man placed two bowls of spicy, hot ramen down in front of Naruto. Despite his frustration, he couldn't just sit there and flat-out _ignore_ two steaming bowls of his favorite food. Grasping for a pair of chopsticks, he hastily scooped up some noodles and began slurping.

Midway through his second bowl: it hit him.

"_…We kill them."_

Finishing off his noodles, he stood abruptly and left without saying thank you. The chop-owner called after him, but Naruto had to go to Tsunade's office.

Turning the corner, dodging other citizens, Naruto thought in disbelief, _it--it couldn't have been. Not with the Akatsuki…_

The voice rang in his ears again—"_We kill them."_

The voice belonged to Sasuke.


End file.
